Hermeric, roi de Galice
thumb|Monnaie suève du Ve s.. Hermeric est né vers 372, en Pannonie, selon Franks and Alamanni in the Merovingian period: an ethnographic perspective, de Ian Wood (Boydell & Brewer Ltd, 2003). Il meurt, malade, en 441, dans le royaume suève de Galice qu'il a transmis à son fils, Requila. Son peuple, les Suèves, sont à l'origine un vaste groupe de populations celto-germaniques, qui va laisser son nom à la Souabe. Ils vivent à l'origine le long de la Baltique, entre l'Elbe et l'Oder. Ce roi de Galice est l'ancêtre des Heremigarios. En ce qui concerne la lignée royale d'Herméric, le plus probable est que le paganisme ancestral germanique est majoritaire. Isidore de Séville, dans son Historia Suevorum, le voit roi de Galice, à la mort de Radagaise ou Radogast, le 23 août 406. En réalité Hermeric apparaît pour la première fois cité comme Rex Suevorum pour l'année 419, et ainsi jusqu'à sa mort, selon Clovis : Le Baptême de Clovis, son écho à travers l'histoire, Volume 2 de'' Clovis: histoire & mémoire'', Michel Rouche (Presses Paris Sorbonne, 1997). Cependant il est probable que la royauté d'Herméric date de quelques années plus tôt. Peut-être de 411, date de naissance du royaume suève. De toutes façons, les Suèves frappent monnaie à Braga dès leur installation en Galice, sous Hermeric (409-441), dixit La circulation des monnaies suèves et wisigothiques: contribution à l'histoire économique du royaume visigot, de Xavier Barral i Altet (1976). Attaqués par les Wisigoths, les Suèves se retirent dans les montagnes des Asturies. Mais après le départ des Vandales pour l'Afrique, en 429, ils reconquièrent les contrées entre le Durius (Douro) et le Tage. Heremigarius (ou Hermigarius), chef militaire en Lusitanie au début du Ve siècle, peut avoir été un monarque commun avec Hermeric. Il est vaincu par le roi des Vandales Geiseric, près de Mérida, en 429, et se noie durant la retraite. Selon, Galicia Sueva, ''de Casimiro Torres, Heremigarius est le père de Ricimer. Il appartient à la riche aristocratie suévo-vandale et est peut-être un parent de Hermeric. C'est aussi la conclusion de Michel Rouche. Felix Dahn, dans ''Die Könige der Germanen, pense qu'il est de la famille de Hermeric et même son successeur. * * * * * * * * * * Les Suèves franchissent le Rhin (406) . thumb|260px|Les Suèves franchissent le Rhin (406). Selon une théorie largement acceptée, les activités des Huns perturbent et menacent les peuples germains et les forcent à migrer vers l’Ouest et le Sud. Les Suèves, les Vandales et les Alains traversent le Rhin, peut-être à Mayence, dans la nuit du 31 décembre 406. Leur entrée dans l'Empire romain coïncide avec d’autres invasions et des guerres civiles, du fait des usurpateurs. Cela leur permet de traverser et piller la Gaule avec peu de résistance. En réponse à l'invasion barbare de la Gaule, l'usurpateur Constantin III, stoppe les masses des Vandales, Alains, et Suèves, restés au nord de la Gaule. Hermeric fait traverser à son peuple la Gaule. Gerontius, général romain d'origine bretonne, ayant noué d'excellents rapports avec les Suèves et les Vandales occupant l'Aquitaine, leur permet alors de passer au-delà des Pyrénées, à l'été 409, afin de bloquer les troupes de l’usurpateur Constant en Hispanie. Les Suèves (tribus Quades et les Marcomans) traversent le Pays basque, accompagnés des Buris, vers la province romaine de Gallaecia. E. A. Thompson, dans'' Romans and Barbarians: The Decline of the Western Empire'' (University of Wisconsin Press, 1982) nous dit qu'Hermeric est déjà le roi de ses Suèves. Certains généalogistes le voient fils du roi Bitheid, battu par Gratien en 377, mais Bitheid est roi des Suèves d'Alémanie et pas de Pannonie. * * * * * * * * * * Le royaume des Suèves (411) . thumb|260px|La grande migration du peuple suève.thumb|260px|Hispania (409 - 429). Pendant leurs migrations, les Suèves le long des voies romaines pillent les Gallo-Romains, puis les Hispano-Romains. Comme l'écrit Marc Lodewijckx, dans Archaeological and historical aspects of West-European societies: album amicorum André Van Doorselaer (Leuven University Press, 1996), ils ont un peuple à nourrir. La Gallaecia romaine ce sont quelques villes et une province lointaine de l'Empire. Par contre, le Galliciense Regnum nous est connu, même si c'est en partie par Hidacio de Chaves (400 - 469). Cet évêque parle d'une nation méchante et en colère. Les historiens universitaires, Casimiro Torres et Reinhart, nous disent que Hydatius n'exprime que la haine des grands propriétaires romains de Galice, envers la nouvelle aristocratie. Selon la Monumenta Germaniae Historica, Auctores antiquissimi de Christian Matthias Theodor Mommsen, Hidacio de Chaves (400 - 469) est le fils de l'évêque Hydace de Augusta Emerita (Mérida). Les autres chroniqueurs de l'époque, comme Paul Orose (ca 380-après 417), et les études archéologiques contredisent en partie l'opinion négative sur les Germains de l'évêque d'origines hispano-romaines. Hydacio écrit : : Les désolations des Alains, Vandales et Suèves d'Espagne déclenchent quatre grands fléaux : le fer des soldats, les impôts qui consomment toutes les ressources du pays, la faim qui pousse au cannibalisme, et la peste. Du fait des cadavres des bêtes fauves qui infestent le pays. Marc Lodewijckx, dans'' Archaeological and historical aspects of West-European societies: album amicorum André Van Doorselaer (Leuven University Press, 1996) nous dit, suite à ses recherches et fouilles archéologiques que : :''Sous le règne de Hermeric (409 - 439), les relations avec la population locale semblent avoir été paisibles. Les Suèves s'établissent et mènent une vie paisible à Braga. Seules quelques églises sont détruites.... Nous ne savons pas grand chose de l'établissement du royaume suève. En 411, selon Ludwig Schmidt, ou 417, dixit Felix Dahn, Hermeric fait un traité avec l'empereur romain Honorius. Celui-ci divise l’Ibérie entre les peuples barbares, qui deviennent foederati. Ils forment des royaumes autonomes, mais doivent fournir des guerriers pour les armées romaines. Le nord de la Galice, au début du règne d'Hermeric, est attribué aux Vandales Hasdingi, notamment Lucus Augusta (Lugo), selon E. A. Thompson, dans'' Romans and Barbarians: The Decline of the Western Empire'' (University of Wisconsin Press, 1982). Le royaume du roi des Suèves compte deux villes principales : Asturica Augusta (= Astorga) et Bracara Augusta (Braga), qui reste la capitale. Les Suèves s'établissent surtout les campagnes. Ils s'en prennent aux grands domaines et aux places fortes du pays, où les anciens habitants se sont réfugiés. Ces derniers les accusent de ne pas respecter les différens traitez... faits avec eux pour se racheter de leurs brigandages. Marc Lodewijckx, dans Archaeological and historical aspects of West-European societies: album amicorum André Van Doorselaer (Leuven University Press, 1996) nous dit qu'Hermeric ne signe plus à partir de 418 de traités avec les Romains les obligeant à être foederati. Il est vrai qu'entre 416 et 418, les Wisigoths de Wallia font la guerre à Hermeric pour le compte de Rome, le soi-disant protecteur. * * * * * * * * * * La bataille des Montes Nerbaisos (420) . thumb|260px|Cavalier vandale. En 420, après un conflit personnel entre Hermeric et le roi des Vandales Gunderic, les Vandales attaquent les Suèves. Hermeric est piégé dans les montagnes; dans la région de Leon, dans le Bierzo. Nous avons deux relations bien différentes sur cette bataille. Les deux peuples se mettent en ordre de bataille l'une en face de l'autre. C'est alors que le roi des Suèves, sortant des rangs des siens, s'approchent de ceux de l'ennemi. Il s'écrie : : Mais pourquoi recourir tous à la fois la chance des armes? Les deux nations pourraient bien perdre leurs meilleurs guerriers par cette lutte. Que deux d'entre nous s'avancent l'un contre l'autre les armes à la main. La nation dont le champion succombera, abandonnera à l'autre les terres pour lesquelles on est disposés à se battre. Cette proposition est accepté de part et d'autre ; et, dans le combat singulier qui s'ensuivit, le champion des Vandales a le dessous, sur quoi ceux-ci évacuent le nord de la Galice. Le roi des Vandales tient Hermeric, roi des Suèves dans des montagnes appelées Nervasi par le chroniqueur latin, et que Mariana prend pour la chaine d'Arvas, entre les plus au sud-ouest, et de Monte-Corvo. Astère, commandant en chef des troupes romaines en Espagne, accourt au secours des Suèves, pour que leurs ennemis ne devinssent pas trop puissants. Mais ceux-ci se retirent à son approche, dans la Bétique, après avoir déchargé sur plusieurs habitants de la ville de Braga. Astère ne peut massacrer les Vandales. Ils réussissent à fuir. * * * * * * * * * * Guerre contre les Hispano-Romains de Gallaecia (430) . thumb|260px|Guerriers suèves.thumb|260px|Guerrier suève. En 430, Hermeric commence à attaquer la population hispano-romaine de Gallaecia, écrit E. A. Thompson, dans'' Romans and Barbarians : The Decline of the Western Empire'' (University of Wisconsin Press, 1982). Les Suèves, devenus tout-puissants depuis l'émigration en 429 des Vandales en Afrique, conquiert le reste de la Galice En 430, Hermeric, jusqu'alors pacifique, fait attaquer par ses guerriers la population hispano-romaine de Gallaecia. Le nombre de Suèves à époque est estimé à 25.000/35.000. Cela signifie que les soldats ne sont pas plus de 8.000 à 9.000. Très minoritaires ils doivent se menacés par la plèbe ibérique, excitée par ses anciens maîtres romains et les chrétiens. Les Suèves avec une ténacité efficace et surprenante vont pacifier la Galice. Ce qui semble surprenant c'est que cette dynastie et cette poignée d'hommes vont survivre deux siècles. Il serait fastidieux d'énumérer toutes les campagnes militaires, les raids, les batailles, les révoltes que le premier royaume indépendant en Europe occidentale, celui des Suèves, va devoir affronter. Selon Hydatius et sa Chronique des événements contemporains, la plèbe galicienne, en 430, prend les places fortes les mieux fortifiées et réussit à battre les troupes d'Hermeric, ce qui force les Suèves de libérer les membres des familles de patriciens galiciens détenus en captivité. En 431, l'évêque Hydatius, agent du patrice Flavius Aetius, va lui demander de massacrer les Suèves et de faire étouffer leur roi, selon Les invasions: les vagues germaniques, de Lucien Musset (Presses universitaires de France, 1994). Aetius, qui essaie surtout d'empêcher la fin de l'Empire romain, ne lui envoie, un an plus tard, qu'un simple comes (= comte), Censorius, écrit Thompson, E. A. The Conversion of the Spanish Suevi to Catholicism (Oxford University Press, 1980). Les Wisigoths certainement sollicités par l'évêque se préparent à attaquer la Galice. Censorius engage les Suèves à vivre en paix avec les Galiciens. Hermeric conclut enfin un traité avec eux, ce qui leur rend la tranquillité, et fait que les desseins des Wisigoths sur la Galice n'ont alors aucune suite. Contrairement aux dires d'Hydiatius c'est l'armée romaine commandée par Censorius, qui bat les Suèves et les forcent à libérer les familles galiciennes captives. Mais Censorius revient sans avoir pu accomplir sa mission. Hermeric continue ses conquêtes jusqu'à l'année 437, et soumet à peu près tout le nord de l'Espagne, jusqu'à l'Èbre et au Tage. Il continue à pacifier les populations hispano-romaines jusqu'en 435. Cependant les Suèves ont le caractère moins belliqueux et moins conquérant que les autres barbares. Hermeric se sent vieux et fatigué. Il veut achever ses jours dans la paix. Les vainqueurs consentent à faire alliance avec les vaincus. Hermeric conclut un pacte de famille avec les habitants de la Galice, et l'on cherche à faire oublier tout souvenir de conquête, comme à effacer toute différence entre les deux races. Hermeric ratifie la paix avec la population hispano-romaine locale en 435, nous dit E. A. Thompson, Romans and Barbarians: The Decline of the Western Empire, (University of Wisconsin Press, 1982). * * * * * * * * * * La fin de sa vie (438-441) . thumb|260px|Suève en train de prier (à noter le nœud souabe). Après avoir conclue, cette alliance et agrandit son royaume Hermeric cède le trône à son fils Requila, en 438. Il est malade pendant les dernières années de son règne, ce qui l'empêche d'entreprendre de nouvelles expéditions, en 437, nous dit dans Genséric: La conquête vandale en Afrique et la destruction de l'empire d'Occident, François Martroye (1907). En 437, Censorius fait une seconde expédition, accompagné du légat Fretimund. Ce n’est qu’après sept années de maladie, qu’Hermeric est contraint de se retirer de la royauté en 438 et le transmettre à son fils Requila. L'histoire, diffusée par Isidore de Séville, qu’Hermeric envoie Requila en Bétique pour vaincre Andevotus, Romanae militiae dux, est inventée. Il n'existe d'ailleurs aucune preuve contemporaine que Hermeric conserve une quelconque autorité après son abdication. Il ne semble y avoir eu aucun principe de la monarchie élective parmi les Suèves et les succès de leurs raids s'expliquent peut-être pour le contentement de leur peuple. La dynastie des Hermigarios va régner jusqu'en 456. * * * * * * * * * * Mariage et descendance . Hermeric est peut-être mariée à une princesse skire. Les Skires sont des Germains parfois alliés aux Huns. Ils ont au moins deux enfants : ¤ Requila (390-448) qui succède à son père, en Galice. ¤ Hunimund (395 - après 469) est un prince des Souabes du Danube, probablement père du prince Agilulf (420 - 495) et donc l'ancêtre des Agilolfingers. * * * * * * * * * * Guy de Rambaud janvier 28, 2012 à 12:49 (UTC) Catégorie:Histoire Catégorie:Europe Catégorie:Histoire de l'Espagne médiévale Catégorie:Grandes invasions Catégorie:Histoire de l'Espagne antique Catégorie:Adversaire de la Rome antique Catégorie:Wisigoths